


Making Demands

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Dean wants pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Demands

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Making Demands  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Little Dean wants pie.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

“Pie!” Dean banged on his plate with his spoon.

John shook his head at his two-year-old son’s antics and looked over at Mary for help. 

“Don’t look at me, Mister. _I_ wanted him to eat vegetables. You’re the one who got him started on pie first.”

For a second Dean was blissfully quiet as the word pie penetrated the noise he was making. “Pie?”

“Not this time, Dean. You have to learn to eat...”

“Pie, pie, pie...” Dean sung the word over and over.

“Mary, please.”

She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look on John’s face.


End file.
